fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaitlanKoizumi/Shining Bright Pretty Cure Poll
So, I'm making this collab season about light, and I don't know which one of my cures to use. Kanade suggested a poll, so here it is. Kogane Hikari (黄金光 Kogane Hikari) Japanese Voice Actress: Noriko Rikimaru '' Hikari was a girl who liked to draw. She likes to study, unlike other lead cures. She usually gets As. She befriends Kōkōtaru Karei and gets along with her, especially after discovering Karei was Cure Gleam. Hikari was nice to everyone, and using her smartness, she tries to help keep the lights up after they start flickering. When she becomes a cure, she gains more confidence, and hopes to save her world. Her alter ego is '''Cure Shine '(キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) and she holds the power of the light of the Tree of Hope. As the lead Cure, her power from the tree can help it revive when she has hope and faith in herself. Nenshō Hibana (燃焼火花 Nenshō Hibana) Japanese Voice Actress: Machiko Kawana '' Hibana is a tomboyish girl who likes sports and creativity. She often uses technology, and goes outside. She isn't the best at school, but gets decent grades, like Hikari's. All the girls in her school look up to her because of her sports talent, and is also liked in technology. When she meets Hikari, she quickly becomes friends with her. Because her dad is an eletrician, she helps out and learns a lot about electricity. The day the lights start flickering, Hibana knew there was trouble, and worked hard with her father to try and help out. When seeing Cure Shine fail, she knew she had to help! Once becoming a cure, she takes her technology and sports time out so she can help with the lights, though she likes to do research on lights. Her alter ego is '''Cure Spark '(キュアスパーク Kyua Supāku) and she holds the power of fire. Mikomi Hoshi (見込星 Mikomi Hoshi) Japanese Voice Actress: '' Hoshi is an outgoing girl with a lot of happiness. She is very kind, and never says anything bad to other people. When they are mean to her, she ignores it like it never happened. She is a straight A+ student in school, and many people adore her, especially the boys. She is frequently asked to join clubs, but she says she will when ready. When the lights start to flicker, she goes to the library and studies about lights, so she can help. Seeing Cure Shine and Cure Spark trying to save them, Hoshi gains courage and hope. When they are failing, she rushes to protect them. After becoming a cure, she acts nice, but is mean when provoked, and helps her new friends with the lights. Her alter ego is '''Cure Starlight' (キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) and she holds the power of stars. Kōkōtaru Karei (煌々たる佳麗 Kōkōtaru Karei) Japanese Voice Actress: Junko Noda Karei is the oldest cure of the four. She was Cure Gleam, but was defeated and soon took on a human alias, like she told Bright and Shining. She does well in school, but is a bit quiet and doesn't talk frequently. When she sees the cures about to be defeated, she couldn't take it and became Cure Gleam to rescue them. She defeated the Kurayami and leaves. Later, she finally accepts joining the team, and they all work together.Cure Gleam was a resident of a town nearby Teru, name unknown, though. She would do anything for her best friends. Her alter ego is 'Cure Gleam '(キュアグリーム Kyua Gurīmu) and her powers are moonlight and a little of light. Please vote! You can pick your top 2. Mine are probably Hibana and Karei. Category:Blog posts